Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) has greatly increased the flexibility and capability of optical networks. WDM allows many optical channels to be carried on a single fiber. However, there are few standards for error control and protection switching in WDM networks. As a result, optical networks may be subject to numerous forms of failure without adequate fault detection and remedial measures.